The Closet
by SupremeEvilRegal
Summary: Imagine your OTP are both teachers and are in the janitor's closet during the school's Halloween party. Person A is holding B close to them and is about to kiss the latter to make them blush when a couple of their pupils whip open the door because the Halloween Hide N Go Seek games began. Cute SwanQueen.


**Imagine your OTP are both teachers and are in the janitor s closet during the school s Halloween party. Person A is holding B close to them and is about to kiss the latter to make them blush when a couple of their pupils whip open the door because the Halloween Hide N Go Seek games began.**

**Prompt from Tumblr and I couldn't wait to write this :)**

* * *

"Well I have to say, you make a great costume," Emma admitted as the two walked away from the hall. Regina tried to suppress her grin as she shrugged, facing away from Emma.

"Yeah, well..." her voice cracked, breaking her innocent look, and Emma whipped round, pinning her to the wall.

"You didn't make Henry's costume, did you?" Emma accused, her eyes light, a grin on her face.

Regina bit her lip, trying as hard as she could to keep a straight face. "I didn't buy it, if that's what you're asking?"

Emma snorted and lowered her hand, giving Regina a false sense of security before she pushed the door behind them open. Regina tumbled in and Emma followed, closing the door and pressing her up against the wall.

"You know my rules said no magic allowed," she whispered, so close- close enough that their noses were touching. Regina swallowed and bit her lip again. She rested her hands on Emma's waist.

"What are you going to do about it, Sheriff? Arrest me?" she teased, sticking her tongue out. Emma growled and pressed her lips against Regina's, taking her by surprise.

"You know I'm going to punish you," she hissed against Regina's jaw as she placed kisses there. Regina only moaned in response.

"What are you going to do?" she teased, her hands moving to pinch Emma's ass. "Spank me? Or p-" Regina stopped in her tracks when she heard the door open. She heard a giggle and that was enough time for her to shove Emma off her.

"What? R-" Emma glanced at the light source and gasped when she saw two kids standing in the doorway, staring up at her.

"We wanted to hide in here," once of them said, and Emma nodded, running her hand through her hair, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, uh, yeah sure kid... I- we, were just going." Emma said, grabbing Regina's hand and dragging her out of the closet.

"Well," Regina said dryly as the two left the school. "Looks like you just brought me out of the closet."

Emma snorted and grabbed her hand. "That mean I can do this now?" Regina tensed at first, but the feeling of clutching Emma's hand was much, much nicer than the inside of her coat pockets.

She smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Yes, yes it definitely does." Emma grinned and stepped closer to her.

"Can I do this?" she asked, pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek, making the former mayor blush and glance around. She saw there was no one in sight.

"Don't do that," Regina started, and Emma nodded, stepping further from her. Regina sighed and pulled Emma back, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. "Do that instead." Emma beamed and did as Regina asked, kissing her again. "I'm tired of hiding this... us." Regina mumbled.

Emma nodded, stepping away from her and the two walked back to Regina's hand in hand. "I know... but when do you want to tell everyone?" Regina shrugged.

"I guess I don't. I want everyone to know, I just... I wish it were common. I wish I didn't have to make a whole 'coming out' speech and a hold your hand and fight to make you mine. I hate fighting," Emma nodded. "I always lose." Regina whispered.

By this time the two had reached her gate and Emma opened it for her. Regina went through, still holding Emma's hand before she spoke.

"You know, Regina... I will fight for you because I won't lose you." She said quietly, but Regina still heard. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Emma.

"You mean that?" Emma nodded, her eyes down. Emma could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks. But Regina didn't notice or care.

She pulled Emma's chin up and pressed a long, deep kiss to her mouth, her hands winding in Emma's golden hair.

"I love you, Emma."

Emma stood there in shock, slowly nodding. "Yeah... love you too." That was the first- and most forceful- Regina had ever been with her outside Regina's room, not that Emma was complaining. Regina tugged Emma's hand to bring her indoors.

"Come on, you still need to punish me," Regina said, her tone sultry. Emma grinned and banged the door shut, running up the stairs behind her, plotting more than one way to give the evil mayor exactly what she deserved.


End file.
